


Amber afternoons

by tenderisthedawn



Series: Tsukikage Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Boys, TsukiKage Week 2020, beautiful eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderisthedawn/pseuds/tenderisthedawn
Summary: Two times Kageyama sees Tsukishima's eyes without glasses and one time he stares into them.Tsukikage week 2020Day 1- Beautiful eyes
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukikage Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730806
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Amber afternoons

The first time Kageyama sees Tsukishima without his glasses happens inside the change room. It was a small place to be, and almost liminal. All teammates changing into their uniforms, silence reining and the same smell Kageyama was used to. That room’s only use was to held sweaty boys and nothing more.

He never paid attention to his teammates though, always too focused on himself, and besides, peaking at other boys would be weird, right?

That morning is slightly different as Kageyama enters the change room and the only person standing there, back facing the door, slim figure, blond hair.

Tsukishima was always early, that he noticed. He would get inside quietly, Yamaguchi by his side. He would take his bag pack and change in quickly. That morning he was alone, and Kageyama wondered why.

He went straight to his locker without making any noise and began to change. He was never alone with Tsukishima so it felt weird not to say a word when it was obvious they both were aware of the other’s presence.

“ Yamaguchi is not coming?” That was the only thing he could come up with. His voice in the lonely room, he noticed, sounded weak.

Tsukishima turned his head to see Kageyama standing there and before he replied Kageyama saw his face, weird, without glasses. A sight that was indigenous to him. Tsukishima’s eyes were a little swollen but he could see the uniqueness of its color. Amber. He never really paid attention to his eyes, always hidden behind those black glasses, even when he played volleyball.

Kageyama was still staring when Tsukishima’s voice brought him back to the change room, the liminal space.

“He’s finishing math homework. He’s late but definitely coming”

“Sure,” said Kageyama while averting his eyes and stuffing his things on the gray locker with a rush.

He leaves the room without saying a thing, doesn’t look back. Somehow, the image of Tsukishima’s eyes keeps replaying in his head, like an intrusive thought.

When he sees Tsukishima later, at practice, he avoids eye contact, unsure of the ulterior motives. But when he’s drinking water from his bottle, and Tsukishima is close by, with Yamaguchi, and he’s sweating so his friend lends him a towel and he takes off his glasses to dry his face. Kageyama can’t help but stare.

_Oh,_ he thinks. _His eyes are pretty._

(2)

The second time Kageyama sees Tsukishima’s eyes up close and without glasses on is at night when they are walking home.

It had become a routine of some sort, to walk together with Hinata and Yamaguchi. Somehow their paths converge and at some point, in the night walk, they are alone. It’s quiet and since they don’t do small talk it feels rather awkward.

Kageyama feels the need to say something, like asking what kind of music Tsukishima listens to, or what his favorite dessert is. He doesn’t know why he wants to ask, they’re not friends and he knows that Tsukishima hates him so why? He’s apparently too focused on his own thoughts that he doesn’t see the lamppost in front of him.

Tsukishima’s hands are quick to take him by the clothes and drag him out of a pathetic accident. But that sudden motion and Kageyama’s arms make Tsukishima’s glasses to fly and touch to the ground almost in a comical way.

Tsukishima curses and Kageyama is quick to apologize.

“Sorry I got distracted”

“Oh yeah I noticed, you fool” Tsukishima didn’t mean it, Kageyama was sure. He was just pissed off a little.

“Now I can’t see a thing” He mumbled, embarrassed, Kageyama noticed.

“You really need your glasses huh” He didn’t mean to tease, although it looked like it.

“Of course. Besides, it’s really dark now so it gets worse. Help me find them. After all, it was your fault I lost them”

For Kageyama it was obvious, the glasses were laying on the ground a couple of steps from them. But it was funny to see Tsukishima moving his hands in the air, like demanding but also trying to see with them.

“Yes yes,” he said and picked them up. Somehow dirty but in a piece, Kageyama handed them to Tsukishima.

And while the blond tried to clean the poor glasses, Kageyama saw his eyes one more time. Tsukishima squinted a little, and Kageyama noticed how next to his eyes his skin would wrinkle ever so slightly. He then noticed his eyelashes, longer than his but not so big. And at last, the amber of his eyes at night, completely different color, a mixture that Kageyama found so intriguing.

“I might be a blind man but I can feel you’re staring” Tsukishima’s voice raised in the night.

“ I wasn’t” he simply said, but the heat in the back of the neck, and the color growing on his cheeks betrayed him.

(3)

It happens during their third year. Volleyball practice is held in the evening, that day of the week to be precise, Kageyama was in charge to close the gym, while Tsukishima would clean and make sure everything was in order.

As seniors, Kageyama felt more comfortable around Tsukishima. They would banter and play around, but they were undeniably closer than before. So teaming up to clean and close the gym was something they’d do pretty often. And then, after a long day of training and studying, they walk back home, just the two of them. Kageyama wondered if that meant something, walking with your friends in common, but the two of them, often encouraged by Yamaguchi and Hinata “Oh no we have to study tonight, you guys can go together” and if Kageyama noticed their smiles, compliant. He didn’t say a word.

That afternoon was no different, the sun was setting at the end of the road and the last rays of sunshine would display on the street.

Kageyama always liked the golden hour, the oranges and reds and yellows. Golden. Ambar. All playing around and creating beautiful imagery.

Walking with Tsukishima when the light was fractured was a privilege, he realized. They didn’t have to say much, Kageyama was content with the sounds of their shoes against the pavement. He hoped Tsukishima was comfortable too, in his presence.

When they arrive at the intersection where they part ways, Tsukishima speaks, he rarely does. So Kageyama turns to look at him and listens.

“I was wondering…” his voice has become so familiar to Kageyama, he can admit too, he really likes the sound of Tsukishima’s voice.

“If I was lacking recently…” he sounds unsure and low like sharing a secret. They are the only ones in the deserted street but somehow their voices are not higher than a whisper.

Kageyama did not understand.

“Because you keep teaming up with me and walking home with me. I know you suck at words so maybe, If you want to help or patronize me or whatever just…say it okay? I won’t be mad at you” Kageyama opened his eyes and mouth in awe. He wasn’t, he didn’t try to…he never…what?

“what,” he said. Now his voice was high, not a yell but strong.

“I don’t know! it seems like there’s something you want to tell me. It’s all written on your face. And you keep looking at me too. What’s wrong?”

_Oh,_ Kageyama thought. _Oh_

“I like your eyes. I like you” he said.

Tsukishima blinked and looked expectant.

“What the…”

“I’m being truthful” Kageyama replied, almost desperate. It was getting awkward and the sun, dying, saying goodbye.

The night entered, darkening their surroundings, all shadows, and stoic black.

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, Kageyama knows that’s something he does when he’s nervous or flustered. It is not a bad sign, he calms himself down.

“Oh so that explains a lot, actually,” he said huffing.

“huh!” Kageyama hesitated. Was Tsukishima going to make fun of him now?

“But I’m glad,” he said at last. Kageyama perplex, moving closer. It was dark already but under the light of a lonely lamppost, he can see every detail in Tsukishima’s face. He’s beautiful.

“you are glad that I like you?” He said, their faces close now. The empty street in the background.

“That’s what I said just now” Tsukishima was still, not breaking the eye contact, not running away.

“So can I…?” Kageyama asked, leaning his body, his hands fast at taking Tsukishima’s glasses off his face.

 _Ah, so this is it._ Kageyama thought, satisfied.

Tsukishima gave in as if it was the most natural thing. Which wasn’t but Kageyama was excited.

“Can you see me up this close?” He asked, kind of joking but Tsukishima actually joined their foreheads together.

“Now I can” Kageyama kept looking at Tsukishima’s eyes like the first time. The artificial light changed the color a bit, but still as beautiful as the first time he saw them.

_In that peaceful night, the moon shines brightly over them._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my contribution to Tsukikage week day 1 yay I was so excited but busy! that I ended up writing this on the spot! I hope you like it uwu comments are always welcomed ....yell at me on twitter @ttsukkikage


End file.
